Her Damned Guardian Saint
by Special Dork
Summary: Athetis Willoway is a seventeen year old noble woman. Her and her parents are close and they discuss absolutely everything. So what happens when her parents plan a marriage without her input? Not only did they plan it, they also choose a horrible man. And who is Adalant"?


**_WOAH. Hi, Hewwo! I'm Voltaire! So, no, this is not actually part of Fairy Tail but it does take place on EarthLand in a different Kingdom called Evergreen. All characters are mine but the guild concept is Hiro Mashima's. So please, if everyone would kindly enjoy Chapter One of Her Damned Guardian Saint..._**

"Milady! Please wait!" The lady-in-waiting cried, rushing after the blonde who rounded the corner, disappearing from the pale servant. "M-milady..." Her words were faint and a nearby guard jerked as she fainted before him.

The blonde stomped down the hall, yellow eyes targeted on the huge wooden double doors of her parents shared office. Anger bubbled in her stomach and her lessons couldn't hold back the hurt and betrayal, tears already streaking down her cheeks. Her face was flushing quickly, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried in vain to control herself but she knew she couldn't do it, because this was the first time, first time ever that her parents hadn't included her in a decision for her future. She wasn't a snobby noble like the towns people believed, she doesn't piggy back her parents and use their wealth and connections to get what she wants, she doesn't trick her parents. She's always truthful, complains here and there, yet she's never once been this royally pissed before.

Arriving at the doors, the blonde didn't wait for the guards to announce her, she just pushed the door aggressively and they slammed open. She walked in, green drees fluttering above the marble floor. She hadn't wanted to believe it, but proof sat before her, smiling with her parents who laughed at whatever they had said. Not even five feet away, her fiancé of one hour looked over his shoulder, a smirk gracing his lips. Her parents stood up quickly, startled by her rude entrance and the red face they found. Her eyes swam in tears and she could only focus on her parents.

Her lips moved and anguished words stabbed their hearts. "Momma, Papa, how could you betray me?" She sobbed out, arms stiff by her sides and fingers clenching the fabric of her dress. She didn't lower her head. She was a strong-willed person and she was not going to show weakness at this crucial moment in her life. It surprised her that she could be just a little sane, but this wasn't her first time being sane in an extreme situation. She shook, containing anger, betrayal, pain, lostness, and the suffocation of this. "Why– guys, we work together!" She shouted and the tears irritated her but she wouldn't wipe them way, she wouldn't acknowledge them. Her breaths shuttered out and her shoulder's hunched.

Her Mother stepped forward, her graying blonde hair pinned into a high bun and her white caplet slipping out her hands and from around her shoulders, fluttering to the ground as she started for her daughter. Her Father shook, tears already stealing down his narrow cheeks. And their heart's broke as she stepped back, eyes glaring hatefully. Oh, the sunny eyes that glowed in laughter, oh the sunny eyes that warmed their souls, the sunny eyes that were their world, their life.

"Athetis..." Her Mother called, tears gathering in her left eye only. An image flashed before Athetis' mind, her fear from when she was ten, her mother's low whimpers. Her anger and hurt dimmed, sympathy washing over her, yet she couldn't let it go. They broke her trust. They broke their promise. They betrayed her and lied. Athetis shook her head, closing her eyes as she shook.

"N-no," She choked out, swallowing her emotions as she once again tried to contain her pain.

"But yes, Milady." His voice was heavy and a purr, obvious amusement from the trio's pain. She opened her eyes and stared at the brown-haired man that had at some point stood from his seat, rounded the couch and now leaned against the back of his seat with arms crossed against his chest and a smirk decorating his lips with eyes that seemed to undress her in their murky pools. She shuddered, eyes widening at the vide she got from him.

Vibes were waves of energy that described a person's current intention's and very few had the ability to feel these warnings. Athetis was among the few that had this ability and she wasn't sure if it was a curse or a blessing. She sometimes wished she never knew other's intentions and other times she does want to know. Then there's times where she utterly horrified for having Vibe. There were intentions that were utterly and completely made up of evil, disgusting, revolting and fearful and never once has an intention like that ever been directed at her.

She covered her mouth, sweat rolling down her temple and her stomach rolled and spun, racking her body as images flashed into her mind, his intention's clear, clear as word's. He'd heard of her across the country, the noble who valued everything, who achieved things on her own, who was determined, who was a proud, strong-willed woman of Evergreen. And he wanted to break her, tear her down mentally and physically, abuse her, snap her, _destroy_ her. Her pain and anger evaporated and she bent over, eyes clenched shut as she fell to her knees. He made her sick, made her heart scream in pain. And everything in her body wanted him _gone_ and she said such.

"Leave... make him go away!" She screamed, her body convulsing as everything burned to get away. She clenched her teeth, and saw the blurry image of guards and her parents rushing to her side, yet she could only focus on him and she knew that he knew that she knew what he wanted. He was full of glee. "Leave!" She roared with all the strength she had and collapsed into her Father's familiar arms, cradling her gently yet tightly. Things faded and boots scuffled across the floor, her hearing fading as she fell unconscious.

 _She just opened her eyes, eyes already adjusted to the white room oddly, her body vertical and standing. She was surprised, looking around curiously. There was absolutely nothing special about the room, just eccentric. Yet, her heart was warm, and beating excitingly at the aspect of the room and she couldn't stop the large grin from splitting her lips. A name appeared on her the tip of her tongue, and her lips formed the letters, yet no sound came out and Athetis couldn't think of the name._

 _She tried to say it again but she couldn't get the name off. She knew it but she couldn't say it! Panic flew through her, her eyes widening as gray spots appeared around the white room, staining the pureness. She whirled around, breath shortening as she felt surrounded, tears building up, her eyes trailing everywhere. Cracks appeared and the room was closing in as she screamed. Pushing the walls back and she froze as warmth floated from them. They weren't collapsing... they were closing in, they were alive. She cried. Pushing everywhere, teeth flashing in no known light._

 _The name was on her tongue, stronger and reeling. She opened her mouth and screamed it as loud as she could._

 _"Adalant!"_

Athetis jerked, eyes wide as she came to, her Mother's hands pulling on her shoulder's back as sweat covered her forehead. Her Father was cooing to her, telling her to calm down, telling her she was safe, telling her they were there. They were warm and soft with small smiles, unlike the walls. She tried to forget the dream or whatever it had been, yet she couldn't forget the name.

"A-Adalant..." She whispered, hiding her face into her parent's arms.

 **At ThornHill...**

Nothing glowed anymore. Their pain seeped away, their anger dissipated. Everything was a shade of grey, dead and dull. Life didn't speak to her like it previously did. The animals avoided her, beast attacked her for she was the traitor. She was the damned. They hated and feared her, demonized her, made her the monster. And she was. She killed without mercy, trusted no one, loved no one, played with everyone, because she had no life, for she was damned. She took, tortured, broke, and demoralized the weak and the strong. Doesn't sympathize with no one, doesn't care, doesn't let herself fall. She's cruel and cold, no differentiating between friend and foe. She respect's few, fears none, and loves nothing.

She slammed the dark wizard into the tree trunk, his face twisted in pain and hers straight and calm.

"P-please! Sto-stop -!" He cried, his whimpers smothered by her fist that broke his nose immediately.

"I do not care, Thorn." She said coldly, tan lips forming her sharp words. He shook uncontrollably, his hands gone and the bloody stumps trying to push her arm away. She pulled her fist back and released her grip on his collar. A black handled sword rested against her hip. She reached for her sword, closing her eyes as she readied for his death and the take of Life once again. The wind blew, her red hair flickering in the wind and leaves whirling away. She opened her eyes, staring at pink ones with a happy glow, one she envied.

"Lala." She said.

"Hello Ada!" Lala giggled, resting her hand on her sword. "Let's not kill him okay? He's the last one and we need someone to speak about Thorn's plans." She smiled and she could see the plea in her aura. She stared at Lala's round cheek's, green eyes dark. This girl does not order her. She is only a play thing. She sighed, before her hand shot out, making a grab for the girl's neck, yet she didn't get to squeeze Lala's flimsy throat for much rougher hands grabbed both her both wrists and pulled her arms behind her.

"Lala, how many times must I remind you to stop trying to save Adalant?" A man said, his voice strained, Adalant guessing he was trying very hard to immobilize her. Adalant remembered his Guild Master's power and her rule and she stopped over powering the man with a sudden limpness of squatting to the ground with a twitch to her lips. Very annoying that woman was, threatening her with a god's power. The man choked on surprise, snapping his hands back as he took a defensive form.

"Fine, Goran, Lala." She said quietly, resting her hands between her legs. Lala giggled and Goran groaned, relaxing as he stepped from behind her, placing his hands on his hips as he stared beyond the yellow haired girl. The Thorn member was sobbing silently now, in too much pain and wrapped in terror to vocalize his pain even louder. Goran sighed again.

"We'll have to wait on the interrogation, till he's healed a little and calmed down." Goran said, glancing at the red head that blinked at him with narrowed eyes. "Adalant, you must control your strength." Goran watched her eyes glaze over and he felt sweat trail down his temple.

"Be glad, Goran." She said, lowering her head. "You would be dead if it wasn't for that woman..." She muttered, straightening. "I will use my strength as I see fit, human. Do not assume command over me." She said lastly, pulling back into the surrounding trees and disappearing from their minds and the Thorn member seemed to relax.

Lala sighed endearingly, "Ah, Ada-san is so cruel..."

"Yes, yes she is Lala." He agreed, looking at her way of exit.

 **Five Days Later**

"Today, my friends!" Rosenwald yelled, raising her mug up with a splash of ale. "We celebrate the destruction of the Dark Guild: Thorn!" She cheered, her guilds member's roaring their agreement as they too raised their mugs in victory. They gulped and gulped beer within the night, talking and laughing amongst themselves, watching each other perform stunts that amazed and fooled their guildmates, girls batting eyelashes at the boys and men roaring. In the darkest corner, untouched by the torch's flame, Adalant slouched in her chair, eyes closed and her black cape pooled on the round brown table before her. Her sword laid on top of her cap, the amethyst stones glittering in the light.

Yes, it was relaxation time... yet, she couldn't find herself the bottomless pit of Death. It was noisy—she thought of silencing everyone but that woman's threat hung over her head. Her lips twitched and anger flared in her chest for that woman does _control_ her. It pissed her off, and she felt her dam crack and she heard the shocking gasp and the frightened cries of the surrounding humans. One eye opened and glared at them threateningly, lone green eye swimming in fire. Their death flashed before her, her own form standing over their frozen horror faces. Yes, kill them, make their blood your water. She only moved an inch and that _damned_ woman's eyes were already on her drilling holes into her eyes. Adalant's eyelids tingled and she glared at Rosenwald with both eyes and the old hag was smiling and laughing with Goran, her eyes completely watching him. Shock bubbled in her, dumbfounded on the fact that she had just imagined her own danger.

Adalant lurched up, the humans scrambling away with quiet whimpers. She grabbed her sword and tied it to her waist. Grabbed her cloak, swinging the black cloth over her head and it naturally settled on her form. With a disgusted frown, Adalant shoved through the packed party goers, her nails digging into her palm as she fought the instinct to cut them open, lest she angered that beast of a women. She was at the double doors when something bloomed in her chest. Her eyes widened and true feelings, the regret of her past swinging in full force. She swung around, catching the glaring eyes of Mylanth Rosenwald and a large beast formed behind her, glowing golden eyes glaring at her.

"You damned traitor..." Its voice snarled in her mind and she could hear Rosenwald's voice yet it was rough and deep with fury. Adalant knew now that Rosenwald's threat had been the first sign and the woman's leadership had been a memory of the past. For this, this was Mylanth Rosenwald, the Last Elder of Grehna and Life's sister. She was Grehna's Life. And Rosenwald knew of Adalant's mistake. With terror renewed in her heart and regret weighing her limbs, Adalant scrambled away, slamming the door shut as she disappeared from the front of the guild, returning to the forest where she faced her nightmares. Black blobs appeared around her and with an anguished cry, Adalant drew her blade and jumped for the closet beat. Tonight, she would fight Death with renewed vigor, for the life she lost, for the life she betrayed. For her love.


End file.
